Breath: The Fall of Celestia END
Breath: The Fall of Celestia END Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Rickomarow --- It was night time... Everypony took a deep breath...it was the big day...the day that Equestria would change forever...or not... It was all depending on us... "So...for the last time...everypony ready?" We all looked at ourselves and nodded... "Great...let's move..." Everypony once again trotted through the front door, no smiles, only serious faces, excpet for Fluttershy, that looked nervous...I couldn't blame her... ---- (Skyblack's perspective) Crimson and Twilight walked infront of me, while I kept side by side with Fluttershy as always... "Nervous?" "Yeah..." "Me too..." "Sky..." "Yeah?" "I think I'll not be able to do it..." she just completely stopped... The couple ahead just kept walking without even noticing, I kept with Flutters... "Flutters, come on...you're not even gonna fight her, you will just keep guard!" "I know, but...I'll be alone and...what if a guard comes and I'm not quick enough?" "Look, no guards will come, because I'll eliminate as many as I can, trust me, you will be safe while guarding the door...please, don't give up on me now...don't dissapoint me..." "...Fine..." "That's my girl! Now come..." We were able to catch up with Twilight and Crimson, they didn't even looked backwards, they kept coldly walking down the path to Canterlot... We followed them... Canterlot Moments before our arrival, Crimson summoned each of us a weapon, a hammer to himself, a butterfly knife to Fluttershy, a machete to me and a kitchen knife to Twilight. When we arrived, Canterlot's streets were all dark and silent, there was one guard guarding the gate to the library, but he was asleep... I saw a nearby rock, I grabbed it and showed it to Twilight, she nodded, I throwed it, it hit the guard's helmet, he woke up quickly... "HUH?! HALT! W-WHO'S THERE?!" We were hiding behind one of these food wagons, the guard pointed his spear around before moving to the left, it was time to act... We all went to the wall, but me and Twilight exchanged hoof signals, she ordered me to kill the guard while they climbed up... I rolled my eyes and sneaked to the guard... I didn't do anything crazy and merciless, I just slitted his throat, he gargled and choked at his own blood before falling on the ground life-less... I left him there and looked backwards, everypony jumped over the wall except me, Twilight was waiting for me on top of it, I jumped and grabbed her hoof, and we both jumped inside to the front yard... No guards were at the door, but it was locked obviously... "Does...anypony here knows how to lockpick?" "I do!" I said... Twilight moved out of the way, I inserted the pin on the lock and quickly spinned it... "Voilá!" Hallways (Soundtrack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eq4oMbCG7TI) We entered, everything was dark, the only source of light we had was the moon shine... We traveled through the long hallways of Canterlot, we kept an eye out for everything, and when were about to round the corner, a guard appeared... "Shit! Everypony inside the closet!" There was a broom closet to our right, we wasted no time in entering it and closing the door... The guard walked past us, we waited for him to round the corner before going out... "Alright, clear!" "Can't we just stay here for just one more minute?" "No, OUT, NOW!" The door opened and everypony walked out of it, after that, we headed to the direction the guard was coming from, more long hallways, more creepy statues, more darkness... Everypony sticked togheter, if we got spotted, there wouldn't be a second chance, I could hear Fluttershy shivering behind me, I tried to calm her down by giving a few taps on the back, however, Twilight's voice echoed again... "Guard! Behind the statue, now!" We hided behind the statue of Luna, when the guard walked past us, I quickly went to his back and gave him a sleeper hold, I strangled him before breaking his neck... "I have a spear!" "Good, that might be useful!" I hided the body behind the statue as everypony trotted out, after that, we continued our way, with the spear in my mouth... After a while, we finnally arrived at Luna's Room, the door was locked, but we could hear her inside...wait...moaning in pleasure?! "Please don't tell me that what I think it's happening is happening..." Crimson said... "Lockpicker!" "I don't only lockpick doors, you know..." I dropped the spear and lockpicked the door again, when we opened it, we saw Luna's bed, and she apparently was under the blanks, which were moving around shaking tremendously... Fluttershy blushed... "Yeah, what you think is happening is happening, kid." "Pssst! She's gonna hear us!" But it turns out she didn't, apparently she was so lost in lust that couldn't hear a thing, not to mention the moans... I grabbed my spear and we closed the door, I moved to the bed... "Sky, what are you doing?" "Killing her, maybe?" I said with the spear in my mouth, making my voice come out kinda distorted and unintelligible... Since most of her body was on the left side of the bed, I hopped on the right side of it, the blank was bigger than me, which made me nervous... Yeah, I saw some pictures of Luna and Celestia in the second dimension, but, I never thought that they were that big... However, I couldn't keep staring at the air like that, I quickly spitted the spear out in my hooves and aimed it at the wobbling blank, and striked... However, I was surprised that I didn't hear a scream...instead, the moans just stopped and the blank stopped shaking too... I pulled the blank up...there was nothing there... "IT'S A TRAP!" Twilight screamed... Suddently, Luna herself appeared in the window... "Well, well, well, what do we have here..." "Nothing at all! We're just some lone peaceful travelers looking for Celestia, do you know where she is at the moment?" I said with a forced smile... "Hmph, travelers from the second dimension?" "Eeerm...no?" I didn't know what to do at that moment, I was sweating and I couldn't stop shaking, I glimpsed at the trio, they were all shaking and nervous, specially Fluttershy, with both of her hooves covering her eyes... "Then, may I ask why are you full of blood, and all of the Elements of Kindness were killed in the last days?" My eye was twitching, and suddently, I felt my vision going red... My chest was filling with rage and I was already breathing hardly and I flew towards her, however, I felt something hard hitting my side, I flew in the direction of the party, Fluttershy screamed my name and she was the last thing I saw before losing consciouness... ---- (Crimson's perspective) "Huh, that was easy..." The magic wall dissapeared in thin air as she giggled... "Well, are you all going to surrender now, or I'll have to go call my sister?" "We surrender..." I said... "What?" Twilight exclamated...I winked at her... We all raised our hooves, except for the unconscious Skyblack... "Wonderful! Now form a line, over there! And bring your unconscious friend" We formed a line on the wall, with our hooves on our heads, Skyblack was lying on the ground with his belly down, but with his hooves also on his heads, but what she didn't knew was that I got my hammer infront of me... She started searching us for weapons, as she removed each weapon from us, she joked... After finding Twilight's knife... "A knife? Seriously? Twilight, I'm dissapointed, you had such originality before, now you have none!" After finding Fluttershy's butterfly-knife... "Another blade? Clichê! Where is your creativity?" After finding Skyblack's machete... "Pfft, who does this guy think he is? Jason Hooves?" And finnaly me...but she found nothing... "What the? Where are your weapons?" "RIGHT HERE!" I quickly grabbed the hammer and hit her in the muzzle, she screamed as she tumbled backwards... "Mai juwn, u brouke mai buking juwn!" There was teeth on the ground and she couldn't close her jaw, I attacked again with a hammer blow on her chest, but it was a very strong blow, I could actually feel her ribcage bursting open... She screamed, well kinda, she couldn't oppen her jaw correctly so it was a very muffled scream, I looked at Twilight and Fluttershy and nodded, they grabbed their tools that were on the ground and started cutting Luna repeatedly... ---- (Skyblack's perspective) I woke up for my unconsciouness and could hear some noises behind me, like flesh being cut off and muffled screams, I looked backwards and saw the trio ganging up on Luna, attacking her repeatedly... "Wait!" I shouted... Everypony there looked backwards, Fluttershy screamed my name once again and hugged me as soon as she got to me... I calmed her down a little bit and slowly tumbled to Luna... Her body was cut up badly, blood and fallen flesh around her, I could see muscles, veins and etc, her jaw was also broken and some of the ribs of her ribcage were exposed... She was crying... "Stawp! Stawp! Pwease, I ghive ap! Jast keel me awready!" I looked backwards, the trio shrugged, I stared at the disfigured goddess for a moment...suddently, that infamous smile rized in my head... "Guys? Can you give us some privacy, please?" They looked shocked... "R-Really, man? A GODDESS?!" "What's the problem? Atleast it ain't a dead body...well, kinda..." They looked at themselves and shrugged again, and left the room... As they closed the door, I shouted... "IT'S GONNA BE QUICK! I PROMISE!" And the door closed... "Let's see if a double sized mare can actually double size the pleasure..." "Nwu..." 5 minutes later... I walked out of the door... "DONE!" "Huh, that was preety fast..." "So? How did it go?" "MARVELOUS! You guys wanna see the result?" "N-No, thanks..." "Aw, okay..." "Well...Celestia's room is right here...let's go!" We stood infront of the door, everypony breathed deeply, it was the time... The Worst Night Ever...for Equestria... I lockpicked the door and opened it, Fluttershy stood outside, while me, Crimson and Twilight walked in... Celestia...was just there, in her bed, sitting and reading a book... "I was expecting you ponies..." she said coldly... She hopped out of her bed, and stared at us with soul piercing eyes... "You escaped the second dimension, killed my friends, invaded my house and now..." She teared up... "Killed my sister?!" However, her face fell, and then...stared at us again, with narrow eyes and a very angry expression... "YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!" (Soundtrack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2SsxOR1wdU8) Suddently, the entire room started shaking, drawners and shelves opening and closing, books falling off their shelves, vases breaking and various other things... At that moment, I was already panicking but doing my best to keep control, suddently, the entire room stopped shaking and Celestia stared at us, her eyes glew white and a large wave of magic exploded from her body, throwing all of us backwards... We hit the wall but quickly got up, the room started shaking again, the floor started cracking and it lead to a pool of lava below... Suddently, the floor below us broke, we jumped out of the way, almost falling off, but Celestia striked by coming running at us and punching Crimson, before retreating... Crimson fell on the hole, but was able to hold himself on the planks, but he probaly wasn't going to be able to hold on for very long, I ran at him, but I noticed vases and books coming at my direction, I was able to dodge them and save Crimson, however, as soon as he got up... I saw Celestia launching a magic wall at us, it was going to hit us and throw us inside the hole of Lava, I entered shock state and closed my eyes as the wall almost hit me...but it didn't... Twilight was able to hold it with another wall, and they kept struggling to see which wall was going to hit eachother first... However, Twilight lost the fight and was throw against the wall behind her, and Celestia retreated her magic wall just to launch it at Twilight, it was going to crush her like a bug... However, before Celestia was able to throw the wall, I grabbed my machete and threw it at her... It hit her right under the left eye, she screamed in pain, Crimson soon spawned a spear, I grabbed it and also throwed it, she screamed and fell... And he kept spawning more and more weapons until Celestia was almost entirely stabbed, he finnally summoned another machete... But I didn't grab it... "Kid...she is yours..." "What? Y-You want me to finish her?" I nodded... "Wow...thank you, Sky..." "Go ahead!" I pointed at Celestia... As Crimson went to Celestia, Twilight came to me and smiled... "Good to know you aren't as bad I thought you were..." "You saw nothing, so far..." I looked back at Crimson... And he placed th machete in Celestia's throat... "Any last words?" "You...will...regret...this..." He raised the machete...and swung... It hit her in the throat, blood spourted out of it as she choked and drowned on her own blood... Crimson looked at me and smiled... "We did it..." "Yep, we did it..." But then...Celestia's body started glowing... And it intensified as each second passed... Suddently, Twilight shouted... "CRIMSON, GET OUT OF THERE!!" But before he could hear her last sentence, a huge explosion of brightness happened... When I looked back, the entire room was normal, like if nothing happened there...but Crimson...wasn't there... "CRIMSOOOOOOON!!" I shouted... "Woah! Calm down, Sky!" "WHY?! HE JUST GOT INCINERATED!!" "No, no he didn't! He just got teleported..." "Teleported?" "Yes, I read that whoever stands near Celestia's body after death, gets teleported to a place very far away from where she was originally, nopony has explanations of this, not even Celestia herself..." "And why you didn't tell us before?" "I forgot, I'm sorry!" "Urgh...where is he now?" "Let me see..." she looked around the room "There! See that blue string of hair?" She pointed to it, we went to it... "Well...so?" "So, I can scan it and find out where he is right now!" "Then what are you waiting for?" She closed her eyes and concentrated all of her powers in the string of hair...and after a while, opened her eyes again... "Found him!" "Where is he at?" "In the outskirts of Trottingham!" "TROTTINGHAM?! It's all the way to the north of Equestria!" "I know...we're going to need to send somepony there to rescue him, because when he regains consciousness, he will have amnesia and will not remember anything..." "But who?" "Well...none of us can go there, because we need to control Equestria now..." "And Fluttershy also isn't good at controlling stuff, and we can't send her there either..." We thought about it for a while... "Maybe...we can send a letter to him!" "A letter?" "Yes, like the letters my fake wrote to Celestia, it will arrive there in an instant! We can write what is his name, what happened and etc, and then he is gonna make his way all over here!" "Sounds reasonable..." "GREAT! Let's write one now!" "I hope he doesn't get cocky that he is gonna need to make his way over here alone..." Outskirts of Trottingham (Crimson's perspective) I woke up with an imense headache, I couldn't remember anything, I looked around...where am I? I was in the middle of a dirt road... Next to me, I saw what it seems to be a letter...a magical letter? I grabbed it and opened it... ---- Dear Friend, Your name is Crimson Darkness, you were teleported in the middle of the battle with Celestia, and lost your memory, do not be worried, we won the battle, and Equestria is ours! Come here to Ponyville as soon as you can, you will probally find a map in Trottingham, the nearest town at the moment! It will be a long journey but it will worth your while! Love, Twilight Sparkle and Skyblack Graymane. ---- I had flashbacks of the fight, and in a nick of time, I had my memory back... I saw a sign next to me, pointing to Trottingham... I looked behind me and sighed before trotting to Trottingham, it's gonna be a long road...a LOOOOONG road... ---- The End...? (Ultimatemetaknight, if you want to make Crimson's journey to Ponyville, you have permission to do so!) CREDITS Idea: Ultimatemetaknight Writer: Rickomarow Feedback: ArkaineDestinity, CalasanX and Ultimatemetaknight Credits theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EcEcXPQZM4 Breath: The Fall of Celestia theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL72j7611aI Breath: Crimson Darkness theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NpByPnOyeXw Category:Death Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:NSFW Category:MLP Category:Shock Ending Category:Skyblack Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Fluttershy Category:Celestia